En ton nom
by Nebra
Summary: La guerre se terminait, rien n'était moins sûr, mais au bout de six mois d'absence il était vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Chapitre 3.
1. PROLOGUE du 23 au 26 Janvier

Cette fic est une vague excuse en fait, je veux essayer décrire une histoire « sentimentale » à peu près convenable, et en même temps faire croire que je révise mon français tout en écrivant sur l'ordinateur. ( Pas bienn...) En ne vous attendez pas à de l'art mais c'est un peu recherché quand même sinon je ne la posterai pas. Je vous lance le disclaimer et bonne lecture .

Titre : En ton nom.

Rating : T

Pairing : pas de Yullen pour moi . LavixAllen

Spoilers : Jusqu'aux derniers chapitres, nuit 163.

Note : c'est une première pour moi . je n'ai jamais écrit sur un couple et encore moins yaoi. Il n'y aura donc aucune scène choquante à moins bien sur que vous trouviez les couples homosexuels choquants, mais à ce moment vous pouvez ne pas lire. Si vous avez des critiques et/ou des conseils se serait gentil de m'en faire part . Pour finir, évidemment ces personnages et l'histoire de base ne m'appartienne pas.

PROLOGUE du 23 au 26 JANVIER

_** Le maréchal Cross et moi**__ avons passé des jours et des jours à voyager. En tant qu'apprenti je devais l'observer et son comportement irresponsable m'avait rapidement blasé. Maintenant je dois avouer que ses actes étaient plausibles, voir une ligne de conduite essentielle dans notre métier. Parfois il vaut mieux s'écarter pour accomplir son boulot. C'est pour ça que je suis parti._

-

**« Sir Walker ! Sir !»** La voix plaintive se faisait de plus en plus pressante. « Sir ! Pitié ! Réveillez-vous ! » Cela eut pour effet un bref soubresaut de l'homme qui était avachi sur la table. Le second, celui qui semblait proche de l'hystérie, poussa un gémissement terrible en secouant le corps de toute ses forces. « SIR ! SIIIR ! Les akumas... LES AKUMAS ATTAQUENT ! » Éveil. Activation. L'endormit entendit vaguement un bruit d'explosion derrière lui : il le sentait, il était là. L'adrénaline lui procura un frisson de rage et d'excitation mêlées. L'homme qui était à présent vêtu d'une couronne blanche d'un geste effrayant s'arracha son propre bras. Bras qui transformé en épée transperça l'immonde être qui était apparu. L'être disparu alors, son corps redevint poussière et le calme revint.

Ce dernier combat s'était déroulé dans une taverne russe à quelque kilomètres de la frontière Austro-Hongroise et il devait sûrement s'en produire milles autres à chaque recoins du globe. Mais ici à Dubno, les démons y revenait plus souvent, histoire d'emmerder un peu l'exorciste qui s'y était installé pour une mission, et qui ne trouvait pourtant rien de probant. Allen Walker aurait mis sa main au feu que Rhodes y avait vécu de nombreux mois cependant rien n'attestait des traces de son passage ; la noah elle, avait définitivement quitté la ville. Allen eut un sourire amer : d'habitude les rôles du chat et de la souris étaient inversés, et la noah semblait bien s'amuser de cette nouvelle redistribution des rôles.

« Siiiir. » gémit son compagnon. « Pourquoi prenez-vous tant de risques inutiles. Vous le saviez bien vous que le tenancier était un akuma. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi cette auberge ? » Le trouveur ajusta la capuche de son uniforme tout en marmonnant : « Vous êtes peut-être un excellent exorciste mais vous devenez de plus en plus comme Sir Cross ! Franchement, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour vous protéger alors cessez de vous mettre en danger inutilement ! Et ça vous amuse en plus ! » Le jeune homme avait en effet du mal à retenir son sourire. Avec un faux air d'excuse il murmura : « Désolé Toma, je ferai plus attention.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas avec ce regard là ! Je vous connais maintenant ! D'abord vous vous excusez et ensuite vous me sortez un sourire angélique qui m'achè... » Le trouveur soupira. « Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? » Allen retrouva son sérieux. « Si nous restons ici trop longtemps on finira par nous pister, il vaut mieux traverser la frontière et via l'Autriche, se rendre en Allemagne.

- Mais vous savez que l'Allemagne est en guerre ? Il y aura de nombreux akumas et...

- D'où la présence des noah. » coupa l'exorciste. « Faisons rapidement nos bagages. »

Toma soupira une nouvelle fois. Renonçant de faire remarquer une fois de plus au Général Walker son inconscience : après des mois à chercher la trace de noah dans toute l'Europe, il avait fini par comprendre que ce gosse de dix-sept ans devenait rapidement léthargique lorsqu'aucun démon ne se trouvait à proximité. De même pour la nourriture. Il semblait au trouveur que l'exorciste ne remettrai jamais les pieds en Sibérie, sinon avec des réserves bien plus grandes que celles qu'il avait prévu.

Car avec le Général Walker on ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir. Par exemple lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'en tant que trouveur il aiderait un des généraux, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur le garçon qu'il avait secondé lors de sa première mission à Martel un an plus tôt. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus qu'après avoir effectué des missions de routine en Espagne et Italie, il se mette en tête de prendre l'objectif de la mission réellement à cœur et, faisant fi des autorités, disparaisse avec lui dans la nature pour retrouver l'identité réelle des noah dans la société européenne et mondiale. D'abord il avait cru être face à une petite rébellion adolescente, puis avec crainte avait pensé avoir à faire à Cross Junior, enfin il avait conclu que ce type était effroyablement conscient de la portée de ses actes, savait très exactement ce qu'il faisait et pire que tout, apprenait petit à petit à être terriblement indépendant et monstrueusement fort. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop d'adverbe à son goût dans une phrase pour qualifier un adolescent, tout exorciste qu'il soit.

Bien sur avant son départ on lui avait parlé du jeune Allen Walker. On disait que c'était un prodige d'un coté, de l'autre un petit moyashi ingrat. Ce qui ressortait par contre était une effroyable tendance à la bonté. A son humble avis ceux qui disait ça ne l'avait jamais vu jouer aux cartes. Ou sauver sa peau tout court. Le jeune Allen Walker savait faire beaucoup de choses quand il s'agissait de trouver de l'argent ou de sauver sa peau. Ce qui était ressorti aussi des discussions qu'il avait pu avoir avec d'autres trouveurs et qu'il était une amitié très forte entre lui et les autres exorcistes. Mais Toma avait ensuite croisé avec son nouveau chef l'exorciste Kanda ( un sale type ) le jour de leur départ. Il lui avait carrément souhaité de ne pas revenir vivant. Tout ce contredisait donc, ce qui faisait du Général Walker un type compliqué.

Ressortant de ses réflexions qu'il avait épluchées tout au long des derniers mois, Toma saisit sa valise à peine vidée pour y remettre ses maigres biens. Il en profita pour observer le général à sa guise et conclu que, malgré sa gentillesse, ce type qui avait pris dix centimètres en six mois devenait tout de même aussi incompréhensible, intelligent et beau que son mentor. Verrouillant son bagage, il conclut qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

-

**Allen Walker menait la marche** avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il se disait qu'il était heureux et qu'il se sentait libre même si ce n'était qu'une impression. Son boulot d'exorciste lui permettait de bouger, et il en avait besoin ; même s'il le faisait en toute illégalité. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été très ami avec la loi, il se disait avec cynisme que lorsque l'on meurt de faim, la première que l'on faisait n'était pas de suivre le règlement. Il se sourit à lui-même : depuis quand Allen Walker était-il devenu cynique ? Peut-être depuis le début de la mission. Pourquoi retrouver la véritable identité des noah était-elle devenue une obsession ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait que ce qu'il avait voulu été de quitter le QG un moment. Finalement ça faisait six mois, sans aucune nouvelle depuis quatre. Il s'en voulait : il causait sûrement une inquiétude monstre à Lenalee, Crow et Miranda devait déjà le pleurer, Kanda lui devait le traiter d'irresponsable moyashi et Lavi devait tenter de rassurer tout le monde, puis le maître toujours assigné à la paperasse devait crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'en tant que disparu il avait un traitement de faveur et...

Il retint un gémissement du bord des lèvres : il n'aimait pas y penser, mais n'arrivait pas à poster un mot ou même un simple reçu pour prouver qu'il était encore là, vivant. Il surveillait même Toma pour qu'il n'aille pas discrètement à la poste où n'appelle le QG, il avait été jusqu'à le menacer. Il voulait qu'ils le croient mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve qui il était, enfin... Mana... Il aurait voulu qu'on le rassure. Il avait voulu parler à son maître, on le lui avait interdit ; il avait voulu en parler à ses amis, il n'avait pas réussi... Être un outil, il s'en était convaincu quand il avait perdu son innocence. Une arme anti-akuma. Mais être vu comme tel par la seule personne qui l'avait aimé lui faisait mal. Tellement qu'il en avait fuit. « Je suis un idiot. » souffla t-il. Doté d'un sixième sens Toma releva la tête : « Pardon Sir ?

- Non, rien. Excuse-moi je parlais tout seul.

- Ah. Dîtes, vous savez où vous nous emmenez ?

- Tu as peur ? » Le trouveur grogna vexé. « Non, mais à ce rythme autant faire tout les pays de l'Europe.

- Si tu veux.

- Vous plaisantez ? Généraaaal !

- Ah ah ! Tu as eu peur, avoue !

- Et vous vous croyez drôle ? » Allen ricana, laissant son coéquipier marmonner derrière son dos.

Il aimait bien Toma dans sa manière de toujours paraître en colère. Il préférait ça aux manières élogieuses qu'il lui servait au début, persuadé qu'en tant que Général il était l'élu de Dieu ou autre... Et les rumeurs sur son compte n'avait rien arrangé... Mais après un certains temps, il avait fini par reconnaître qu'il n'était que humain (ou presque), ce qui avait facilité leur relation. « Sérieusement Général, qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensé que nous trouverons quelque chose en Allemagne ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : la guerre.

- Mais pourquoi attendre la fin ? Les allemands ont déjà envahi Paris à l'heure qu'il est. C'est bientôt la fin et la signature de l'armistice.

- Nous sommes parti du principe que les noah avaient un grand rôle dans les sphères politiques. En Suède jusqu'en Russie les politiciens que ne nous avons interrogés étaient tous des akumas, ce qui corrobore notre théorie. Finalement on a réussi à obtenir le nom de Camelot. C'est le nom du Premier ministre Allemand.

- ...

- ...

- Depuis quand vous utilisez des mots comme « corroborer » Général ? » Allen rougit

violemment. « Je ne suis pas aussi inculte que j'en ai l'air. » Ce fut au tour de Toma de ricaner : « Vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez Sir...

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Pas trop. » Hilare le trouveur pressa le pas pour se mettre à son niveau. Il se chamaillèrent

encore un moment, puis marchèrent en silence. Arrivés à la frontière, il se vêtirent de leurs déguisements et passèrent grâce à de faux passeports. La croix de rose n'était d'aucune aide lorsque l'on désirait passer inaperçu. Ils achetèrent deux billets pour Lemberg, première grande ville et décidèrent d'un avis commun qu'ils se réapprovisionneraient sur place avant de prendre un nouveau train pour Budapest puis pour Prague. Ils aviseraient ensuite par quels moyen ils passeraient la frontière de l'Empire Allemand. Toma s'endormit rapidement sur la banquette, Allen eut un sourire amusé. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul pour ce voyage. Il appréciait beaucoup le trouveur même si ses airs maternels l'agaçaient. Il sentait pourtant que la séparation approchait. Il se convainquit une dernière fois du bien-fondé de sa décision et ferma les yeux à son tour.

-

**Les dossiers étaient empilés** encore une fois en une centaine de colonnes qui traversaient la pièces. Aujourd'hui était pire qu'un autre. Aujourd'hui s'était le jour de la disparition officielle soit du jour même où le disparu, absent de l'ordre et ne donnant aucune nouvelle depuis six mois était considéré comme mort. Seul le Général Cross avait jusque là bénéficié de ce titre est été revenu vivant. Mais c'était, entre autres, le Général Cross...

Komui se massa les tempes. Il était triste. C'était le mot. Il avait vu sa sœur pâle comme un linge murmurer « C'est le jour ? ». Kanda ne grinchait plus. Crow et Miranda qui étaient en mission avait faire parvenir un linceul qui même après une semaine de voyage était encore humide. Et Lavi, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

Ça ressemblait a peu près aux vacheries que Cross pouvait faire, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Allen. Le gentil Allen qui souriait toujours. Le gentil Allen débarqué ici à quinze ans, et qui était devenu plus mûr que beaucoup d'hommes plus âgés que lui. Le goinfre aussi qui s'empiffrait de tout les plats disponible et faisait le bonheur de Jerry... C'est Allen, et son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé., et Komui peinait à croire qu'il était mort. Pourtant... Le superviseur leva lentement la tête de sa paperasse et sursauta quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Cross à ses cotés. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? J'ai des papiers a signer. » Le ton était tellement désinvolte que le scientifique en fut choqué. « Ça ne vous fait donc rien ?

- Ne prenez pas cette voix là, Komui.

- Votre apprenti est déclaré mort.

- Et vous êtes tous assez con pour le croire. » Il y eut un silence « Je dois malheureusement avouer que l'abruti que je me trimballe est un idiot, mais il n'est pas mort. La carne crève toujours en dernier.

- Alors pourquoi aucune nouvelle ?

- C'est étonnant ?

- Cross il n'est pas comme vous. Silence encore. Le général saisit de lui-même la pile de dossier

mis en évidence sur la table. « Je remplirai les formalités mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire un petit discours émouvant ce soir. » Il sortit.

-

**Et c'était aujourd'hui.** La cérémonie avait commencé il y a dix minutes. Quelques affaires qu'on avait retrouvé d'Allen et de son coéquipier passaient de mains en mains. On pleurait, mais lui gardait les yeux secs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le gamin soit mort. C'était con. A coté de lui Papy restait calme, digne, mais Lavi remarquait que c'est cernes étaient encore plus accentuées qu'à l'habituel. Il pouvait bien lui faire la morale, se dit l'exorciste avec un maigre sourire, il souffrait aussi de la perte du gamin. Lenalee pleurait, accrochée aux bras de Jerry qui pleurait aussi. Kanda s'était planqué dans un coin. Johnny et Reever étaient là aussi, un bonne partie du personnel scientifique et la plupart des exorcistes en fait, résuma t-il. Beaucoup aimait Allen. Le futur Bookman eut un rire nerveux en songea que même Tiky et Rhodes seraient là s'ils savaient. Beaucoup de trouveurs aussi assistaient à la cérémonie pour la mémoire de leur compagnon, un certain Toma.

Il avait toujours considéré Allen comme un être un peu à part. Il le connaissait, on l'aimait, mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Sans doute un peu comme Lavi lui-même. On arrivait pas à comprendre un être tel qu'Allen Walker. Énigmatique ? Pas tant que ça, mais ça tendance à trop en porter et à sourire continuellement dissuadait sans doute ceux qui avait voulu en savoir plus. Lavi lui, n'avait pas chercher à connaître l'exorciste en son entier. Sciemment. Il estimait que chacun avait droit à ses points sombres, il ne le regrettait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne pleurait pas.

Pourtant, quand exténué un trouveur pénétra en courant dans la salle, annonçant qu'un appel du coéquipier de l'exorciste était arrivé, qu'ils étaient vivants. Il éclata d'un grand rire. Un rire soulagé qui emplit le silence de la salle. Seul Cross semblait trouver la scène toute naturelle et l'observait avec un sourire en coin. La stupeur passa, on poussa des cris, on pleura encore.

Il était vivant.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 du 26 Janvier au 7 Mars

Voici la suite et le commencement de la chasse au Allen. Lavi peut paraître OOC, j'essaierai de mieux faire dans un chapitre avec moins de parole. Je pense avoir bien réussi Allen par contre, vous me direz ça .

Je précise que l'histoire prendre place pendant la première guerre France-Allemagne de 1970/71. Il y aura sans doute beaucoup de références historiques dans le reste de la fic, j'essaie de ne pas faire d'anachronisme mais si vous en voyez un n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque ;-)

Merci kawu93 et Jujulapetoch pour vos reviews . j'espère que la suite vous plaira

**CHAPITRE 1 : Du 26 Janvier au 7 mars**

DU 26 janvier au 7 Mars

-

**Les frontières françaises étaient si mal protégées** qu'Allen Walker devina pourquoi les Allemands avaient vaincu l'armée en moins de six mois. Au contraire, il lui avait été beaucoup plus difficile de passer outre celles d'Italie : Le récent développement économique du nord du pays avait contribué à renforcer ses défenses. Allen n'avait dû son salut que grâce à une vielle femme sympathique qui s'était empressée d'aider "ce garçon jeune et frais" qui ne comprenait pas un mot d'italien, plus habitué aux dialectes du Nord. Généreuse, « Signora Montecchi » avait partagé son compartiment et son repas avec lui, et Allen se souvenait avec délice du lard qu'elle avait rapporté d'Autriche tandis qu'elle lui racontait l'histoire d'une tragédie familiale. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se remémorer qui était mort à la fin.

Il avait dû passer un certain temps en Italie. D'abord parce que ses revenus étaient bientôt à sec, ensuite parce que maintenant que l'Ordre avait appris sa survie, il devait effacer les traces de son passage plus activement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à lors.

Il avait abandonné Toma lors de leur séjour à Budapest. Il avait quitté la chambre alors que le trouveur le pensait endormi et avait prit le train de nuit pour Lalbach vers la frontière italienne. Il ne doutait pas que si l'absence devenait trop longue, le trouveur avertirait l'Ordre. Ainsi ses déguisements et méthodes de voyage seraient connues des autorités, Allen espérait seulement que ses traqueurs suivraient aussi longtemps que possible la piste de l'Allemagne, bien qu'il sache que le superviseur Komui ne tomberait certainement pas dans le panneau. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'attende à ce que de nombreuses informations sur ses objectifs soient révélées. Mais pour l'essentiel, il était le seul à contenir des données capitales et ce uniquement dans sa propre mémoire. Il avait toutefois confiance en son ancien compagnon : inexplicablement, le trouveur sentait quand certaines choses devaient être cachées. Le maigre réseau qu'Allen avait instauré était donc encore fiable.

Avec Signora Montecchi, il était passé sur le pont ferroviaire qui les mènerait à Venise. Sur les conseils de la vielle femme, l'adolescent s'était rendu en canaux jusqu'à l'île de San Marco. Il regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de visiter les nombreux palais et églises des différentes îles, mais le temps pressait. Il trouva rapidement des coiffeurs dans à l'intérieur de l'île et marchanda une perruque aux cheveux longs et sombres. Au bout de tant d'insistance, il finit par l'obtenir à moitié prix et jeta celle qu'il portait au coin d'une rue. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans une boutique dite "de beauté" et acheta quelques produits de maquillage. Sa cicatrice refusant résolument de disparaître sous les couches de fond de teint, il se résolut à porter encore une fois le masque qu'il avait acheté six mois auparavant pour cacher son identité. Au détour d'une rue il le remplaçant par un de ces masques colorés qu'il avait vu porter son maître en une rare occasion. Il quitta la lagune le soir même, les poches vides.

A Milan, le jeune général laissa place à Claus Heinrich. Il s'aventura dans un bar et dépluma plusieurs petits truands. Il décida ensuite de cesser de prendre le train et s'aventura de ville en ville, un commerçant s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour lui proposer de faire un bout de route. Ça dura un peu plus de trois semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin la France. Il lui fallut encore deux semaines pour entrer dans la ville commerciale de Lyon où il se défit à nouveau de son déguisement.

-

18 février - Angleterre

-

**Le grand intendant** de la Congrégation de l'Ombre observa encore une fois l'homme par-dessus ses lunettes. Le trouveur Toma était un homme chauve dont le bas du visage était constamment couvert par des bandages. Il avait au moins la trentaine, mais on vieillissait vite ici. On pouvait très bien avoir vingt ans et en paraître quarante. Il se promit intérieurement de mener des recherches plus approfondies sur son sujet, pour l'heure Reever et l'ensemble de ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'Allen étaient rassemblés dans cette salle. Komui avait estimés qu'ils avaient le droit de connaître les détails de la disparition de leur ami.

« Bien, » commença t-il. « Vous êtes bien le trouveur qui jusqu'à récemment a accompagné Allen Walker dans sa mission ?

- Oui Monsieur. » Sa voix paraissait sèche et âpre, comme pleine de rancœur. L'intendant continua : « Pouvez-vous nous raconter les détails de la mission depuis vôtre départ de l'Ordre et spécialement à partir du moment où vous avez cesser d'envoyer vos rapports ?

- Oui... Le Général Walker et moi-même sommes parti en mission le 26 Juillet 1970. Il nous fallut un mois pour traverser l'Europe et parvenir en Espagne. L'objectif de notre mission était de découvrir les places qu'occupait les membre de la famille Noah dans notre société

- Quel était le comportement d'Allen Walker à cette époque ?

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. » Il se tut un instant. « Vous savez j'ai vécu avec le Général pendant six mois. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que sur ces six mois, il n'a commencé à être lui-même que lorsque les relations avec l'Ordre ont cessé. » Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, seul le Général Cross ricanait dans son coin. Le superviseur ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ton cassant lorsqu'il demanda : « Vous insinuez donc qu'Allen Walker aurait fuit délibérément la Congrégation ? C'est absurde.

- Mais ce gamin est absurde ! » marmonna le trouveur faisant exploser pour la première fois sa fureur. « Je veux dire... Il a parfois des attitudes bizarres, c'est comme ça ! Il sait ce qu'il fait cependant, c'est bien ça le pire. »

-

-

**Toma sentit se poser sur lui** l'expression perplexe des exorcistes et du Grand Intendant à qui il parlait en personne pour la première fois. Parmi eux se trouvait Kanda avec qui il avait déjà effectué une mission en commun avec le Général. Un salopard ce type, soi-dit en passant. Il connaissait aussi de vue la célèbre Lenalee Lee, connu parmi la gente masculine pour sa beauté et aussi le fanatisme du Grand Intendant à son sujet. Il ne connaissait pas les cinq autres hormis bien sur le Général Cross. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand son supérieur avança : « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les circonstances exactes de la mission en Espagne, s'il vous plait. » Étrange comme ces personnalités devenaient polies dès que le sujet les dépassaient un peu. Et Allen Walker avait de quoi dépasser tout le monde. « Une fois en Espagne nous avons établit un réseau d'informations entre les différentes paroisses. La religion est très présente en Espagne et en Italie où nous y avions étendu parallèlement nos recherches. En bref, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pendant les deux premières semaines et je ne voyais pas beaucoup le général : il partait à la chasse aux Akumas dès que l'occasion se présentait, c'est-à dire qu'il prenait ce prétexte, car au milieu de notre troisième semaine sur place, il a décrété que nous partions.

- Donc que votre mission était terminée ?

- C'est d'abord ce que j'ai cru. Mais il m'a aussitôt ordonné de laisser sur place nos outils de contact : soit ma liaison téléphonique, et m'a ensuite interdit de transmettre des informations par voie postale. Et il a une sacrée tactique pour vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit... » C'est à ce moment que l'exorciste aux cheveux roux prit la parole : « Moins de trois semaines. Ce n'est pas un peu court pour établir un réseau sur une si grande distance ?

- Le général Walker ne s'en préoccupait pas particulièrement en vérité. Il estimait que même dans un pays fortement croyant, les églises n'avaient pas tant d'influence et que la probabilité d'Akumas parmi les prêtres étaient grandes. Mais il là quand même fait au cas où, partiellement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est à dire que le réseau ne se contentait que des grandes villes, et que pour l'Italie, seule les villes proches de la frontière française étaient concernées. Par contre, malgré qu'il ne parle pas l'espagnol, le Général avait des connaissances parmi la population ouvrière de la ville. » L'intendant fronça des sourcils : « Pensez-vous que ces relations étaient particulièrement étendues

- Je ne vois pas comment. D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon. Orphelin de ce que j'ai pu en tirer.

- Je vois. Donc vous êtes parti d'Espagne. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Nous avons encore traversé la France. Mais la guerre était présente et nous avons évité la frontière Allemande. Le réseau ferroviaire de France est relativement rapide, donc nous avons pu aller jusqu'au port de Dunkerque en moins de deux semaines. Par la suite nous avons pris le bateau pour la Norvège.

- Pourquoi cet itinéraire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lui si. Mais il ne m'en a pas fait part. D'un autre coté nous sommes devenu plus proches pendant cette période. Amis si je puis dire.

- Quelle était votre fonction auprès de lui ? D'un point de vue strictement pratique, il aurait pu vous renvoyer ici.

- Je suis spécialisé dans les langues latines. Jusqu'à notre départ de France j'ai servi d'interprète, puis j'ai en quelque sorte servi de relais. Mon apparence n'est pas très commune, mais celle du Général l'est encore plus. Contrairement à lui je passais inaperçu dans les milieu mal famés. Sir Walker à plutôt un visage de jeune fille, si vous me permettez l'expression, Grand Intendant. » Le roux eut un rire auquel le vieux à ses cotés mit fin par un coup de coude. Les autres exorcistes affichèrent un vague sourire. Cependant le superviseur conservait son air sérieux : « Comme vous venez de le dire vous êtes spécialisés dans les langues latines. Comment passiez-vous les messages ?

- Par écrit tout simplement. » Il haussa les épaules tant cela lui semblait une évidence. « Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était écrit, bien que j'ai reconnu l'anglais et l'allemand parfois. Je n'ai qu'une connaissance rudimentaire de ces langues. De toutes manière je me faisait passer pour un muet, avec mon bandage ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer toute sorte d'atrocités. » Toma marqua une pause. « Ce sont des pays germaniques, il arrivent à comprendre ce qui est écrit. Nous avons tracés une ligne droite jusqu'à Stockholm, puis on a remonté jusqu'à la Finlande. Et on a eut du mal tellement il faisait froid : l'hiver approchait après tout et dans ces pays là la température chute déjà en Septembre. Notre but était de rejoindre la Russie par les terres. On y est finalement arrivé en Novembre. Là ça c'est déroulé très rapidement : on est passé par Moscou. Comme on parlait pas un mot de Russe on s'est fait discrets, puis on est allé jusqu'à une ville : Dubno. C'était à un peu moins de 100 km de la frontière Austro-Hongroise. A ce moment nous étions déjà en Janvier : l'Empire Russe est grand. Puis il m'a annoncé que nous allions en Allemagne. Nous avons pris le train jusqu'à Budapest et il m'a planté là. » Il avait fini son récit mais Toma attendait patiemment les questions qui ne tardèrent pas. « Vous avez échappé à l'Ordre pendant six mois. Comment vous êtes vous dissimulés ?

- Sir Walker est très... habile, disons. » Il se tût. L'intendant leva un sourcil impatient. « Et ?

- Je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre. Avec tout mon respect, je tiens mes ordres du Général. »

-

-

**L'entretient c'était terminé** en queue de poisson. Lavi et ses compagnons avaient gardé le silence jusqu'à ce que Komui ne se lève et fasse les cent pas. Il réfléchissait. Le général Cross eut un rire moqueur : « Vous êtes insatisfait des réponses fournies Komui ?

- Perplexe. » répondit l'autre d'une voix grave. « Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Allen.

- De quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit tout à coup devenu intelligent ? » L'arrêt que marqua l'intendant le trahi. Cross soupira : « Mon apprenti est un idiot : il sait jamais ce qu'il veut. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est stupide pour autant. C'est mon apprenti après tout.

- Donc vous jugez que son comportement est normal ?

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse qui a grandit ! Bon sang, il est général maintenant, vous savez ce que ça signifie !Regardez donc les trois mioches là-bas : eux aussi ont évolués depuis le temps ! » Les trois mioches concernés s'entre regardèrent. Lavi remarqua avec malice Yû changer d'expression. L'appellation « mioche » n'était apparemment pas à son goût. Puis le superviseur cessa brusquement de bouger. « Lavi, Miranda vous pisterez Allen. Retrouvez-le.

- Moi ? » fit Miranda inquiète. « Oui on ne sait pas dans qu'elle situation nous retrouverons Allen. Vous serez d'une grand utilité en cas de troubles. Lavi, tu as déjà compris où chercher n'est-ce pas ? » Le roux eut un sourire énigmatique. « Bien chef !

Demandez au trouveur Toma de vous accompagner. Il connaît bien Allen, il vous sera peut-être utile.

- En tout cas ce qu'il cause ce type. » fit amèrement remarquer Kanda. « Il causait moins avant de rencontrer Moyashi. »

-

**Une heure plus tard **Lavi était en compagnie de Papy Panda et terminait ses bagages. Partir le plus tôt possible était nécessaire. Le minuscule homme se percha sur le lit double et commença tranquillement : « Il semblerait que les capacités du jeune Walker se soient enfin révélées.

- Allen n'a jamais été bête. il suffit de voir comment il joue aux cartes.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il triche. » Il tira d'un coup sec sur la ficelle qui fermait son gros sac à bandoulière. « A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être en France.

- C'était une bonne astuce de sa part de faire en sorte que le réseau ne s'étende pas au Vatican. En Espagne et près de la frontière les paroisses s'en remettent automatiquement à l'archevêque de Paris.

- Alors il avait déjà prévu de s'enfuir en arrivant en Espagne. » Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le Bookman fixa son élève. « Il t'intéresse ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Le vieux panda eut un sourire que Lavi ne comprit pas tout de suite. « Tu as l'air de t'amuser. » Et le jeune homme sourit, d'un véritable sourire cette fois. « J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est arrivé au candide Allen Walker.

- Ne t'attache pas !

- Je plaisantais. » reprit le rouquin. « J'ai simplement l'impression que quelque chose d'important va se dérouler, et que nous ne devrions pas manquer ça. » Le vieillard se rembrunit : « T'as intérêt a m'envoyer des rapports détaillés, vaurien.

- T'es vexé de pas être dans la course Papy ?

- C'est ça. Tu devra me supporter encore longtemps avant ça ! » Lavi mit son sac sur l'épaule. « Adieu Papy !

- Reviens vivant, où envoies -moi tes rapports avant ! » Ce satané panda, toujours le boulot avant tout. Il sortit de la chambre et s'éloigna tandis que, pris d'un sentiment inexplicable, Bookman lançait encore : « Et ne t'attache pas ! » en regardant son héritier partir. Sait-on jamais, paraitrait que les françaises on de drôle de mœurs.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Du 20 au 24 Février

J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, si je me suis bien amusée à me mettre dans la peau de Miranda j'ai du mal avec Lavi, pauvre cliché de l'amoureux transi qui ne s'en rend pas compte . cet idiot me fait me sentir pitoyable. L'avantage c'est que dès le prochain chapitre ça va réellement se bouger et qu'il aura moins le temps de se morfondre. Ce qui est triste c'est qu'on ne retrouvera pas Allen avant que Miranda et Lavi ne rattrape la date du 7 Mars. Mais ça va venir, pour l'instant j'améliore la fameuse rencontre Lavi/Allen qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais que j'aimerai éloigner des scènes romantiques à deux balles...

J'arrête de me plaindre . Bonne lecture

PS : Aux reviewers anonymes merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, mais pour ceux qui ont un compte connectez-vous, je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement sinon, l'interdit :)

20 Février

**Le voyage se déroulait en silence,** un silence pesant et embarrassant qui faisait de Miranda un monstre sur patte. Elle se dit en ramassant une énième fois les débris du verre qu'elle venait de casser, que cette mission commençait fort mal. Elle savait bien sûr que cela ne venait pas uniquement d'elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. De quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais lorsque l'on ne vous parle pas c'est qu'on a quelque chose à vous reprocher, non ? Où alors elle ne comprenait pas les jeunes hommes... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'avait jamais connu de jeune homme en vingt-sept ans ! Si ? Elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'elle se coupait avec le verre et soupira de désespoir. Non vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lasse, elle jeta les débris et pansa sa main.

Elle reconnaissait évidemment, qu'elle et Lavi n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. En fait, elle n'avait jamais parlé qu'à Allen et Lenalee ; et Monsieur Crowley une fois, qu'elle avait trouvé tout à fait charmant quoique un peu dépressif. Mais Miranda l'avait entendu sur le pont, entendre quelqu'un se dire à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un cœur l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quand elle avait posé la question à son grand-père, il avait répondu calmement qu'il se devait de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Ça l'avait fortement déroutée qu'un sage, ( car on lui avait expliqué qu'un Bookman était un sage ) considère qu'une personne pouvait être obligée de s'exclure des autres, d'autant plus qu'il était son petit fils. Mais elle avait estimé que ce n'était pas ses affaires et n'avait pas insisté. Après tout chaque famille avait sa version de l'éducation. Elle-même quand elle était enfant, sa mère lui disait toujours de se tenir droite à table, mais il y avait ce pied qui rendait la chaise bancale et elle avait toujours l'air penchée quoi qu'elle fasse. Alors sa mère la comparait à ses autres cousines qui étaient si douées, se tenait droites et se trouveraient un mari. Miranda souhaitait tellement pouvoir un jour se marier et montrer à la mégère qu'elle n'était pas si stupide, même si elle n'était pas droite ! Et... « Excusez-moi, voulez-vous un peu de café ? » L'exorciste sursauta et l'homme eut un geste de recul. Il s'agissait de Monsieur Toma, le trouveur qui avait accompagné Allen dans son voyage. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et saisit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. « J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai prit l'habitude de faire du café plutôt serré. » Ce que constata Miranda en avalant avec ravissement une gorgée de l'amer liquide. « Je l'aime comme ça, merci. C'est à cause d'Allen ?

- Oui. » Il eut l'air embarrassé. « C'est assez fatiguant de suivre quelqu'un d'aussi énergique. Je ne suis plus tout jeune. » L'exorciste rit en se rappelant avec plaisir de l'agitation de l'adolescent. Elle se souvenait bien des disputes mémorables entre lui et Monsieur Kanda. « Il vous manque ? » s'enquit le trouveur d'un voix douce. « Beaucoup. » répondit-elle. « Lui et Lenalee unissaient sûrement le groupe d'exorcistes que nous étions. Aussi gentils l'un que l'autre. Quand il a disparu, je suppose que ce n'était plus pareil.

- Sûrement. Je comprend ce que c'est que de perdre un camarade.

- Quand il a commencé à ne plus donner de nouvelles, nous étions tous en mission. On ne l'a appris qu'un par un en rentrant au QG. Lenalee et moi étions les premières à savoir... » Sa voix se brisa, elle continua difficilement bien qu'elle devint moins forte. « On a tous plus ou moins réagit de la même manière. J'imagine que pour certain c'était pire. On a tous beaucoup pleuré, même Monsieur Kanda. Lavi et lui ont eut beaucoup de mal...» Les larmes commencèrent à couler, elle les essuya rapidement malgré tout sa gorge se serra et transforma ses larmes en sanglots. « Ces trois-là étaient un groupe d'ami. Ils se chamaillaient toujours. Allen était le plus gentil, le plus honnête, le plus fort d'entre nous. Pourquoi est-il parti ? » Toma ne sût pas répondre.

22 Février

**L'apprenti Bookman** fit ses premiers pas sur les quais avec ravissement : depuis cinq ans il lui semblait que la ville n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Le Havre était toujours ce port et cette ville affolants, plein de vie et de monde. Il y était passé avec Panda durant son apprentissage, juste avant de rentrer dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ils avaient loué une des ses pièces bon-marché sous les combles que les français appelait « studio ». Les propriétaires se vantaient tour à tour d'y avoir hébergé des peintres célèbres. Lui et le vieux s'y étaient installés deux semaines avant de rejoindre un membre de leur clan qui possédait une habitation non loin de là. A cette époque il avait été appelé Oscar et pour une raison obscure le vieux avait été forcé à porter un béret. On les appelait les « Sudistes » ou les « Touristes ». L'apprenti Bookman avait noté qu'en France, les relations entre les régions étaient taquines, voire revanchardes et avait apprit par la suite que le béret du Panda était un signe distinctif des Pyrénées. Toujours est-il qu'avec ce fichu chapeau sur le crâne, le vieux était comique... « Lavi... » Il se retourna vers sa collègue qui tremblante jetait des regards affolés de tout les cotés. Un peu étonné par son comportement il questionna le trouveur du regard qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il se résigna donc à lui poser directement la question. « Miranda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous sommes en France !

- Euh oui...

- Lavi ! Je suis prussienne ! La France est envahie par la Prusse ! Ils détestent les allemands, les français !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? On a un passeport anglais...

- Mais nous les prussiens on se reconnaît : on a de larges épaules, et on est grands, et je ne suis pas blonde mais... Lavi ! Quand il vont me voir ils vont savoir tout de suite que je suis prussienne, j'ai de trop larges épaules et je parle pas français !

- Hein ? » Son incompréhension fut cependant interrompue par la voix rude d'un docker : « Eh les rosbifs ! On travaille ici, aller piailler ailleurs ! » En réponse Miranda s'excusa frénétiquement au point qu'effrayé par son zèle le marin parte précipitamment. Lavi se rendit alors compte du spectacle qu'ils offraient aux badauds : trois personnages facilement reconnaissables par leur physique peu commun, portant des uniformes tout aussi étranges et qui auraient vite fait de qualifier la jeune femme de fille de joie. C'est avec un brin de panique qu'il jeta sa propre cape sur les épaules de Miranda et sonna la retraite vers une ruelle moins fréquentée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à se changer avant de débarquer ? Maudissant sa propre stupidité, il entraina ses compères parmi les ruelles étroites de son souvenir. Au moins la ville n'avait pas bougé et c'est rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent à l'Église indiquée dans le rapport malgré quelques détours pour éviter les grands axes routiers.

Le bâtiment qu'ils découvrirent cependant, les fit quelques peu douter de leur destination. On reconnaissait certes la forme caractéristique de la maison de Dieu, mais l'édifice en forme de croix aurait pu tout aussi bien se fondre parmi la masse de hangars tant la brique rouge avait servi à réparer avec plus ou moins de réussite les failles des murs de pierres pourtant solides à première vue. Une pancarte de bois un peu bancale avait été clouée aux dessus des doubles portes : _Église St-Calixte_. Les trois voyageurs la fixèrent un moment sans trop oser rien dire jusqu'à ce que le froid et l'odeur âcre du mazout les résignèrent à entrer. Avec un sourire crispé Lavi poussa la porte et il ne put qu'être d'accord avec le trouveur quand celui-ci marmonna qu'avec un plafond pareil, le ciel pouvait tout aussi bien leur tomber sur la tête. Téméraire, il s'engagea le premier sans même noter la main crispée de Miranda sur son bras. L'intérieur était une vaste étendue de poussière parsemées de bancs dans un état plus ou moins convenable. Deux ou trois pas plus tard dans cet espace, lugubre le bruit d'un orgue résonna si fort et si soudainement qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur.

-

-

**Le curé Baptiste**, plus communément appelé _La Picole_ par les habitants du coin, était un personnage atypique. De son mètre quatre-vingt, ses cinq dents en moins et son bide à bière, il portait plus de traits communs avec un docker qu'à un servant de Dieu. Sa soutane trop courte laissait voir des chevilles poilues et des souliers usés jusqu'à la corne et malheureusement, son hideuse présentation se complétait par un caractère sadique aimant par dessus tout terroriser ses visiteurs, c'était entre-autre un vieil ami du Général Cross.

Son sourire édenté fixé au dessus de son menton trop long narguait les trois membres de la congrégation tandis que ses grands yeux perçants analysaient les moindres détails des nouveaux venus. Un vieux barbouze, un grand roux et une sacrée belle femme, bien roulée comme il les aimait. La Picole, sut tout de suite qu'il allait montrer un grand intérêt pour cette affaire. Souriant toujours comme un damné, il prit sa voix la plus mielleuse dans un anglais parfait : « Que puis-je faire pour vous Sir exorcistes ? » Il regretta presque immédiatement son zèle quand il vit une étincelle effrayante dans l'œil de la grande perche. Encore un chieur à la Cross qui devait remarquer le moindre petit détail et les remettre sur le tapis pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Quoi de plus étonnant qu'il parle anglais ? On était au Havre mon gars ! La Normandie, les anglais, Guillaume le conquérant et tout ça ? Bon, Guillaume c'était à Caen, mais il allait pas chipoter pour ces bouseux du Pays-d'Auge ! Bon, pour en revenir à l'ordre des choses, il venait de prouver qu'il était intelligent, et ce n'était certainement pas un talent à montrer devant la Congrégation de l'Ombre. La Picole maudit sa propre stupidité.

La jeune femme cependant lui adressa un timide sourire et lui demanda si pour une mission il pouvait requérir son hospitalité. « Quoi de plus naturel... _Mademoiselle,_ je serais heureux de vous donner le peu que je possède pour convenir à vôtre bien-être... »

24 février.

**En plus d'être un coureur raté** ce type était un véritable hypocrite, les deux vont, de toute façon, souvent ensemble. Il feignait d'être un pauvre homme qui servait Dieu de son maigre esprit. Lavi y voyait un salaud dangereux et brillant. Remarque, il disait connaître Cross après tout : qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

Comme ils était coincés au Havre en attendant les ordres du Superviseur, Lavi avait trouvé un moment avec Miranda pour mettre au point ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce temps. Miranda avait aussitôt proposé de chercher à en savoir plus sur Allen qui était passé par cette ville en allant à Dunkerque, Lavi était de cet avis et insista particulièrement sur l'interrogatoire du trouveur qui n'avait pas été assez cuisiné à son goût. Les informations manquantes de son témoignage l'irritaient d'autant plus que de manière étrange, il lui en voulait d'avoir partagé le voyage d'Allen. Avec un rire bref, il avait classé ça dans sa longue liste de comportements surprenants depuis qu'il avait endossé l'identité de Lavi et avait refusé d'y prêter plus d'attention. S'il devenait possessif à ce point envers ses amis, il n'avait plus rien à faire à l'Ordre, cependant il n'y pouvait rien si Allen lui manquait, il n'y pouvait rien non plus si la rancœur de l'avoir cru mort pendant si longtemps le rongeait. Finalement Kanda avait raison : ce « sale moyashi » était _vraiment _un emmerdeur... C'est d'ailleurs presque mots pour mots la description que leur avait faîtes le trouveur une journée plus tôt.

Il lui avait fallut un moment pour décider de comment aborder la conversation : le mettre à l'aise d'abord, amener le sujet ensuite. Le jeune Bookman s'était alors douloureusement aperçu que ses conversations avec ses partenaires c'étaient réduites à des saluts polis et qu'il n'avait même jamais adressé la parole au trouveur. Dépité il avait demandé à Miranda de s'en charger et la jeune femme fut tellement directe et naturelle qu'il en avait été stupéfait. Il s'était sentit un peu honteux d'avoir délaissé ses compagnons devant l'entente cordiale qui régnait entre Miranda et l'ami d'Allen. « Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu d'Allen ?

- Je me doutais que vous me poseriez la question.

- Ça vous dérange ?

- Pas vraiment, du moment que ça ne dépasse pas un certain point. » Les deux exorciste échangèrent un regard entendu. Lavi s'était assis en tailleur sur une des maigres couchettes que le curé leur avaient offert. « Tu peux nous parler de son caractère, ses habitudes ? » questionna t-il. Le trouveur sourit. « Oui je suppose. Mais ça risque d'être un peu embrouillé. » Le trouveur reprit son souffle. « Le Général Walker est ce genre de type bizarre : on ne comprend jamais ce qu'il a dans le crâne. Bref... Comment je pourrais décrire Sir Walker ? Ce n'est pas facile, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est gentil mais il est diabolique, et ce n'est pas un mauvais jeux de mots.

- Une impression de faux ? » interpréta Lavi. Le trouveur sursauta et le fixa droit dans les yeux : « C'est exactement ça.

- Allen a beau être quelqu'un de secret, il est prévenant. » opposa Miranda. « Monsieur Toma, Allen vous a t-il laissé entendre pourquoi il n'a pas laissé de nouvelles ?

- Je serai plus tranquille s'il m'avait donné une explication. Quoiqu'il en soit ce doit être pour une bonne raison, il ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. » Il y eut un silence. « Tu sais, on va enquêter sur Allen, s'il y a des informations que tu connais tu ferais mieux de nous les donner tout de suite et nous faire gagner un temps précieux.

- J'ai aussi l'intention d'enquêter de mon coté, et ces informations je ne vous les donnerez pas. Sir Walker me fait confiance.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il t'a abandonné en cours de route. » Le trouveur tiqua bien qu'il répondit d'un ton égal. « Mais il n'a pas choisi de me larguer dès le départ, contrairement à plusieurs de ses connaissances.

- Espèce de... » Miranda le retint alors qu'il se redressait. « Lavi ! Arrête ! » Le trouveur avait eut un pâle sourire. « Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité, si vous voulez vous plaindre collez un poing au Général Walker, je vous assure que je serai de tout cœur avec vous. »

-

-

**Miranda était partagée** entre la panique et l'amusement, bien que la panique eut prit largement le dessus. Malgré une dispute bien enclenchée, Lavi commençait à retrouver son entrain ce qu'elle interprétait comme une grande avancée, malheureusement il lui semblait que les dernières indications du trouveur était manifestement la cause de ce brusque engouement. Que ferait-elle si le pauvre Allen se faisait battre dès qu'ils auraient mis la main dessus ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour empêcher ça ? Elle décida d'amorcer le sujet alors que l'exorciste s'intéressait au menu d'une auberge. « Lavi ?

- C'est mauvais.

- Hein ?

- Ce type ne nous a rien dit en fin de compte. Nous ne savons ni à quoi peut bien ressembler Allen, ni ses lieux de fréquentation.

- A la congrégation il a parlé de lieux mal famés non ?

- Oui, dans les pays germaniques. D'après lui Allen parle couramment plusieurs langues des pays du Nord, mais pas le français. Comment a t-il pu enquêter sans passer par le trouveur ?

- Monsieur Toma servait de traducteur.

- Non, seulement au quotidien. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien faire Allen ou seulement une idée générale.

- Si Allen ne parlait pas français, ces interlocuteurs devaient donc parler Anglais ou Allemand ?

- Ou Suédois et Norvégien. Il l'a dit lui même : dans les messages écrits il ne comprenait que quelques mots à consonances anglaise et allemande.

- Qui peut parler de telles langues ici ? » Miranda réfléchit, un peu dépassée. « Le Havre est un port. » fit Lavi. La jeune femme continua : « Nous devrions nous rendre aux docks ? » Lavi sourit. « Je dirais même qu'on ferait bien de rendre visite à notre ami La Picole. »


End file.
